


i like being your hero

by ppure_insanityy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simple nerd!Clarke and badass/hero!Lexa AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like being your hero

The sound of shuffling feet and slamming lockers filled the halls as crowds of students filtered out of classrooms and in the direction of the cafeteria; Clarke Griffin being one of them. The blonde soft-spoken girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her as she slowly moved with the flow of the crowd. Knowing she would have to sit all alone at a table because her only friend was in a different lunch filled her stomach with dread at the inevitable. She prayed and hoped that the universe would be kind to her today and allow her to make it through her lunch without any trouble.

 

Clarke sighed deeply, having gone through the line and gotten her lunch, she was now making her way through the endless rows of tables trying to find one the furthest from all the other rowdy tables so she wouldn’t have to deal with anyone who decided to make her lunch experience miserable. Luckily, she was able to snag one off on the more secluded side of the cafeteria. Quickly moving her feet, she slid into one of the many empty seats and began her meal.

 

She started to think that maybe she was actually lucky today. That was, until she realized her luck had run dry when one of the many jocks made his way over to her table.

 

“Yo Griffin,” he called out. She winced at his booming voice and quickly glanced around the cafe, noticing that some eyes turned in their direction before turning her gaze back in the direction of the boy.

 

“What do you want Murphy?” she timidly replied.

 

“What? I can’t visit my favorite nerd?” he teased.

 

“Just leave me alone,” she pleaded.

 

“Nah.” With that he plopped down in the seat next to her and began meddling with her food. He picked up the apple that was sitting innocently at the corner of her tray and bit into it, chewing obnoxiously loud.

 

“So what’s up with you loser?”, he said in between chews, “Where’s tweedle dum? Did she finally decide to ditch you?”

 

“Fuck off Murphy,” she spat.

 

“Wow, nerd has bite. No need to be rude. I’m just saying she can do so much better.” He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Take that crap and put it back where it belongs: up your ass,” she retorted, thoroughly pissed off with his insults.

 

“What did you say you little rat?” he snarled, standing up and towering over her menacingly.

 

 _“Oh crap,”_ she thought as she rose to her feet as well, trying to keep them at an equal level. But that quickly disappeared as he began backing her up against the wall. Her eyes quickly darted around the room to see if anyone was going to come to her rescue, but no one came forward, leaving her to suffer the consequence of her actions.

 

“Do you wanna say that one more time?” he threatened, shoving her roughly causing her head to collide with the hard wall. Wincing in pain, her eyes grew wide when she saw that he had his fist raised. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain that was about to hit her, but the sound of boots scraping against the floor interrupted the scene. Slowly, she opened one eye, the other quickly followed after and they both landed on a girl with brown curls standing in front of the two of them. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath along with tattered jeans and black combat boots. She had her arms crossed and was staring intensely at the boy with his fist raised.

 

“Leave her alone Murphy,” she growled.

 

“I don’t think so, Lexa. This little bitch has to pay for what she said,” he retorted, shooting a threatening glare at the girl now named Lexa.

 

Unfazed by the glare, Lexa repeated the command, this time with a darker tone and a look in her green eyes that would send anyone running in the opposite direction.

 

“I said, leave her _alone._ ”

 

“Make me then.”

 

There was a moment of stillness before Lexa pounced and grabbed Murphy’s arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. The boy cried out in pain as she began applying more pressure and bending his arm back further.

 

“Do I need to make myself clearer?” she gritted, bending his arm more when the boy didn’t answer.

 

“Ah, ok ok ok, fine. I’ll go.” Lexa let go after he surrendered and watched as he walked back to his friends with a huge dent in his ego and a throbbing arm before turning her attention back to the blonde she just saved.

 

“Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you that bad did he?” she asked, her gaze softened at the clearly shaken girl.

 

“N-not really. I j-just hit my head on the wall.” Clarke stumbled over her words under the intense stare of the pair of green eyes. Lexa gently turned Clarke’s head and brushed her fingers over the impacted spot, which caused the blonde to grimace as pain sprang up.

 

“Yeah ok, let’s go to the nurse,” Lexa decided and escorted the other girl out of the cafeteria and towards the nurse’s office. Once the two arrived, the nurse began interrogating them with questions.

 

“I uh…” Clarke began, struggling to come up with a believable excuse not wanting to bring up the incident that just happened a few minutes ago.

 

“She hit her head on her locker shelf,” Lexa interjected smoothly and glanced at the blonde next to her, “like the clutz she is.”

 

Clarke frowned at the last part, but proceeded to give the nurse a sheepish grin. “Oops.”

 

The nurse nodded, accepting the excuse, and handed her a bag of ice for her injury, “Stay here and keep this on your head for the remainder of the lunch block.”

 

The two girls obeyed and made their way over to one of the cots and sat down.

 

“You know you don’t have to stay right? I’ve got it from here,” Clarke muttered softly after a moment of silence.

 

“Normally people would thank you for rescuing them, but that’s fine,” Lexa responded with a teasing tone laced in her words.

 

Clarke blushed and dropped her head before mumbling a thank you. Lexa let out a gentle laugh at the blue-eyed girl’s bashfulness and Clarke decided that she wouldn’t mind hearing it again. It was a nice laugh.

 

From there the two of them began a casual conversation about their classes and the daily parts of their life. As the conversation continued Clarke began to feel more comfortable and slowly came out of her timid shell.

 

“How did you know to come save me?” Clarke suddenly blurted out before clamping her mouth shut and mentally cursing herself for the abruptness of her question.

 

Lexa stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at the other girl, contemplating her answer.

 

“Well Murphy wasn’t exactly making the scene subtle when I was walking in.”

 

“Plus who wouldn’t save a pretty damsel like you?” she replied with a wink, causing a pink tint to return to Clarke’s cheeks.

 

“Well people weren’t exactly jumping at the chance to save me,” Clarke said softly, playing with her fingers.

 

“They’re all idiots then.”

 

Lexa’s soft green eyes studied the blonde’s profile before locking with blue ones when the other girl looked up and met her gaze. Silence fell between the two and the only sound audible was the soft inhale and exhale of their lungs. Lexa broke the stare, her eyes darting to the closed door of the nurse before returning her attention back to the sea of blue in front of her. Slowly she began leaning forward, her lips stopping millimeters from Clarke’s as if asking for permission. Clarke nodded before she closed the remaining space and pressed her lips against Lexa’s pink ones. The brunette gently moved her lips against the blonde, testing Clarke’s reaction, which caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of Clarke’s stomach.

 

It wasn’t long before Clarke grew tired of Lexa’s softness and proceeded to press her lips harder against the other girl’s, urging her to pick up the pace. Lexa complied and quickened the movement of her lips with the blonde. It wasn’t until the shrill ring of the bell that they broke apart. The two kept their forehead connected and Lexa stared into the ocean of blue so close to her.

 

“I like being your hero,” she breathed with a lopsided smile.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully before responding, “Yeah ok, hero. It’s time to go.”

 

And the two walked out with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
